A Game of Horses
by GlasgowGirl92
Summary: Another Charles/OC Drabble. Lady Molly O'Donaghue meets Charles' young son for the first time.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Tudors as portrayed on the Showtime TV Show, nor do I make any money from this.

A/N: This is just another drabble from my Charles Brandon/OC series.

Enjoy!

x

* * *

A Game of Horses.

Molly stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the small boy playing with his toys in front of her. She'd never been a mother before, she never thought she ever wanted to be a mother before, but there was something inherently adorable about the child; his mass of light curly hair and wide blue eyes that looked just like his father's had Molly completely and utterly at a loss. She was aware of Charles standing in the doorway, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the small boy playing on the floor.

He stopped playing when his toy horse was about to run over the skirts of her dress and he looked up at her, offering her a smile that was a carbon copy of his father's aside from the fact the little boy was missing four of his front teeth: two at the top and two at the bottom. "Good day, Madam." he greeted her, pushing to his feet and giving her a little bow. Molly laughed and curtsied before dropping to her knees in front of the little boy.

"Good day, sir. Its lovely to meet you." She grinned at him, offering him her hand, giggling louder when instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it. "You are wonderful." Molly turned to Charles and grinned at him. "You have a wonderful son, Charles."

"We do." Charles nodded, walking over towards them and Molly's eyes went wide. They had a child. Edward was hers. She was expected to aid in his raising and upbringing with the nanny. She wasn't even a wife yet, not in the eyes of God or the King, but she wasn't gaining a husband, she was gaining a family.

"oh." Molly breathed, turning to look at the little boy who was gazing up at his father in awe and wonder.

"Father?" the little boy stepped forward, apparently his father being there was a whole new idea to process. She knew the feeling well, when her father went about the King's Business and he wasn't home a lot, nor was he around when he went to court to please the King. Molly didn't dare move as Charles crouched to be eye level with his son, smiling at him, encouraging him to ask a question.  
Edward shifted uncomfortably, eyeing her before looking at his father again, leaning in close and whispering in somewhat of a stage whisper; "Is she my new mother?" Charles' smile brightened and he nodded and Molly felt her heart burst in her chest at the glee on both of their faces.

"This is Lady Molly O'Donaghue, she's from Ireland." Charles told his son, smiling all the time. Molly couldn't contain her grin. She was wanted here, this man and his son wanted her in their home, in their life and in their hearts. Edward turned to her again, a massive grin on his face.  
"Do you know how to race horses?" Edward asked her, looking down at the forgotten horses on the floor, a few feet away from them and the one in front of her.

"I don't think Molly plays with horses, Edward." Charles began to gently chastise his son before Molly placed a hand on his arm, silently telling him that it was okay.

"I do play with horses, Edward, I even have my own horse." Molly grinned, "I have an older brother who had beautiful toys and who let me play." she leaned in, causing the little boy to lean in, too. "I see you have three horses," she whispered, looking at the toys on the floor. "Maybe your father wants to play, too." she suggested, eyeing Charles carefully as he raised his eyebrow when his son nodded frantically, scampering to get the extra horses.

"You've known each other for three minutes and already you conspire against me," Charles sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Heaven help me."

Molly laughed and leaned in, pressing a kiss against his temple. "He loves you, Charles, and I think he misses having you here." Molly smiled at the youngster when he returned with the three wooden horses, setting them on the floor.

"which one would you like, madam?" he asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hmm." Molly looked at the three, much the same aside from the carvings on the saddle. She picked the one with Celtic design, picking it up and admiring it. It was very well carved, and only then did it occur to her that she had a completely different accent from the child in front of her, it had never been a problem at court, everyone could recognise her accent, but perhaps this child couldn't.

"I like that one. It suits you." Edward nodded and Molly smiled, tilting her head to the left watching the child as the boy watched her.

"Why do you say that?" Molly asked, tucking a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"It's pretty and so are you." Edward grinned, smiling wider at Charles' booming laugh. "and that was my father's horse when he was my age. "  
Molly's eyes widened slightly, glancing sidelong at Charles who was smirking now, picking up another horse and leaving his son with his obvious favourite if Edward's expression was anything to go by. Out of three, she had choses Charles' childhood toy. It was in good condition, not perfect, but it was obviously loved and cared for and had been for years. Edward's laughter pulled her out of he'd thoughts and she smiled, her heart stuttering in her chest as she watched her future husband and his son crawl around the floor, laughing and fooling around. Settling back on her heels, Molly watched as Charles pulled his son to him, tickling him and laughing with him.

This was the man that she had fallen in love with; the gentle, playful, loving and compassionate man that no one knew of at court. This side of him was held back and his flirtier side, his boyish side was on display at court. His love for the king was well known and his king's favour for him was also well known, but this side of Charles was reserved for those whom he chose to let in.  
Molly felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart raced. He'd chosen her. Charles Brandon, The Duke of Suffolk, had met her and chosen to bring her into his life.

"Madam?" she heard a small voice say that sounded a lot closer to her than the laughter had. Her eyes drifted to the concerned little face, her brow furrowing in confusion when he reached up to touch her face. It was only then she realised that she was crying. "We didn't mean to start without you." his lower lip trembled and Molly smiled, placing the horse on the floor, taking his face in her hands, looking beyond him for a moment to see an equally concerned Charles looking back at her as he too, moved to sit beside her, asking her silently if she was alright.

"You are just the sweetest child," she told him, kissing his forehead. "These are happy tears, Henry. I'm so incredibly happy that your father and you are allowing me into your lives." Molly laughed when Henry threw himself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"It's just a game of Horses." he muttered into her neck, causing her to laugh again, smiling wider when Charles' joined in, placing a kiss on her head.

Their three horses laying on the floor next to each other, part of a family. Just like they were.


End file.
